This project will examine the effectiveness of case management approaches with homeless adolescents. Homeless adolescents are considered the most understudied of all the homeless populations. The proposed project has the following specific aims: (1) Examine the prevalence of mental disturbance(s) among homeless adolescents using DSM-III criteria. (2) Develop an adolescent-centered intensive case management program for homeless adolescents. (3) Compare the relative effectiveness of this new program with services as usual within Seattle, Washington and minimal services in Everett, Washington in the following domains: (a) residential stability; (b) mental health; (c) independent living skills; (d) substance abuse; (e) social functioning; (f) school/employment history; (g) quality of life; and (h) consumer satisfaction. (4) Conduct a process evaluation to determine which variable, including program implementation and characteristics of adolescents, mediate adolescent outcomes.